1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer communications through an interface defined by the standards of the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (hereinafter, referred to as a PCMCIA) and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mapping memory PCMCIA cards into a I/O address space to select an internal register and perform read and write operations, using the index mapping mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the PCMCIA cards contain attribute memories which are written to or read from host software for control and monitoring of the card's capability. A memory card is used for any purpose that is recognizable by host software, such as system memory, flash memory, or floppy emulation. Memory cards are mapped into the system address space using the windowing technique similar to other prevalent memory expansion schemes. A modem card, for example, would be connected to a system port using I/O window address.
These memory cards are embodied with an internal register and a specific internal register corresponding to input data is indicated. However, to indicate these internal registers and perform write and read operations in high speed, the simplification of configuration has been required.